hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Atlantic hurricane season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season Betting pools! Enjoy! Note: I tried to stay as reasonable as possible, but I just had to add the "Strangest Storm" category, because that was the most fun. If you have any sections that you would like to see here, feel free to add them, but contact me via talk page when you do, please. No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of). Informal betting on the date of formation of first storm (Andrea) A busy season is predicted. Place your bets now before Andrea forms! *April 11 to 30- *May 1 to 10- 84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *May 11 to 20- Cryomaniac 12:57, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *May 20 to 31- Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *June 1 to 10- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:36, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *June 11 to 20- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC), SpL T > 07:17, 24 April 2007 (UTC) *June 21 to 30- RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *July 1 to 10- *July 11 to 20- Hurricanehink 15:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) *July 21 to 31- *August 1 to 10- *August 11 to 20- *August 21 to 31- *After September 1- *After October 1- *There will be no storms this year- Informal betting on the dissipation date of last storm *There will be no storms this year- *Before September 1- *September 1 to 10- *September 11 to 20- *September 21 to 30- *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20- *October 21 to 31-RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *November 1 to 10- *November 11 to 20- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *November 21 to 30- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:38, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Dec 1 to Dec 7- *Dec 8 to Dec 15-84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Dec 16 to Dec 23- *Dec 24 to Dec 31- *Storm active at start of 2008- Informal betting on the strongest storm name *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- *Gabrielle- *Humberto- *Ingrid- *Jerry- *Karen- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 19:39, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Lorenzo- *Mellisa-RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Noel-Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- *Pablo- *Rebekah- *Sebastien- *Tanya- *Van- *Wendy- *Alpha-84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- I'll stop here. If you feel I haven't gone far enough, (for some odd reason) just add the next name on the list. Informal betting on Strangest Storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shred the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, makes it more fun. *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- *Gabrielle- *Humberto- *Ingrid- *Jerry- *Karen- *Lorenzo- *Mellisa-Hits Morocco as a Cat. 5 hurricane! RaNdOm26 08:02, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Noel- *Olga- Category 1 Hurricane strike on Spain. [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC), *Pablo- *Rebekah- *Sebastien- *Tanya- *Van- Forms out of a polar low and makes landfall on Greenland. Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Wendy- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- Again, I doubt the season will get this far. Informal betting on the highest winds Winds are in miles per hour. *<115: *115: *120: *125: *130: *135: *140: *145: *150: *155: *160: *165: [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *170:84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *175:Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), *180: *185: *190: *195: *200 (record): *>200 (highly unlikely): Informal betting on lowest pressure Pressure is in millibars. Intervals are 5mbar. If you have a more exact prediction (such as 923mbar), feel free to add it in its correct area. *>960: *960: *955: *950: *945: *940: *935: *930: *925: BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *920: *915: Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC), RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *910: *905: *900:84.9.48.135 21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *895: *890:[[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *885: *880 (record for the Atlantic): *875: *870: *<870 (world wide record): Informal betting on the final storm name *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- *Gabrielle- *Humberto- *Ingrid- *Jerry- *Karen- *Lorenzo- *Melissa- *Noel- *Olga- *Pablo- *Rebekah- RaNdOm26 07:59, 12 April 2007 (UTC), BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Sebastien- [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 23:29, 11 April 2007 (UTC) *Tanya- *Van- Jake52 01:24, 12 April 2007 (UTC) *Wendy- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta-21:53, 11 April 2007 (UTC)84.9.48.135 *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta- *past Eta- Informal betting on longest lasting storm *Andrea- *Barry- *Chantal- *Dean- *Erin- *Felix- 22 days, [[User:Cyclone1|''→Cycl]][[User talk:Cyclone1|one1]]→'' 01:18, 13 April 2007 (UTC) *Gabrielle- *Humberto- *Ingrid-RaNdOm26 13:03, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Jerry- BazookaJoe 01:41, 15 April 2007 (UTC) *Karen- *Lorenzo- *Mellisa- *Noel- Jake52 05:26, 14 April 2007 (UTC) *Olga- *Pablo- *Rebekah- *Sebastien *Tanya- *Van- *Wendy- *Alpha- *Beta- *Gamma- *Delta- *Epsilon- *Zeta- *Eta-